fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
TTPCE02 / Sypnosis
Kaede wakes up, rubbing her eyes, mumbling something about 'what a weird dream I had...', before freezing as her eyes falls on Aion. She moans, and pulls her blanket back over her head, guessing that she is still dreaming. Aion sighs, and floats over to her, and attempts to pull the blanket off her face. He fails, and says that she needs to get up, if she's to get to school and find the other Cures. Kaede pulls the blanket down enough so that she can look at him. She asks 'Other Cures?'. He nodds, and informs her that her bracelet, which she used to transform into Cure Secret the day before is one of three. He proceeds to show her the other two, and tells her that the other cures are likely people she's around a lot, and continues his train of thought and says that it is quite possible that they goes to her school. Kaede exclaims 'Miwa!' and bolts up, shoving Aion into one of the drawers and changes into her school uniform. When she lets her out, he asks why she did that and she simply answers that he is a boy. She grabs her bag, and puts the other transformation accessories in her bag. Kaede opens her door, and takes off running over to her and Miwa's usual spot where they meet up when going to school. Seeing that Miwa isn't there yet, Kaede runs over to her house instead. She knocks on the door, and Miwa's mother greets her with a smile, and lets Kaede in. Kaede rushes over to Miwa's room and knocks on the door. Miwa opens the door, dressed for school and everything. The two left the house and, to Kaede's dismay, Miwa brought up the rumour of a girl dressed in red taking down a big monster, using magic. Miwa wanted to talk about it, and Kaede did too, but didn't want to accidentally spill the beans if Miwa didn't turn out to be a Cure. Several times during the first half of the school day, Kaede checks the accessories to see if any of them had reacted, but gets disappointed. During the lunch break, Miwa notices the Time bracelet, comments that it's nice, and asks where she got it, and Kaede does not know what to answer. Before she gets the chance to do so, a large textbook-Gyaku attacks the school. Miwa and Kaede hurries inside, but as they run, Kaede 'remembers' that she left her bag outside. She tells Miwa to run somewhere safe, and that she'll join her soon. Kaede turns around, and runs to the exit again. When she's certain that no-one'll be able to see her, she transforms, and goes outside, attacking the monster head on. At first the fight goes well for her, but then Jera appears and launches a surprise attack at her. The fight takes a turn for the worse for Cure Secret. and she's struggling to keep her footing. After a short fight, Secret finds herself cornered, and a bit out of breath. The doors to the school open, and a lone student runs out, to whom Secret yells to go back in, but said girl has already been seen by the monster, and the monster attacks her. The girl manages to avoid the blow but only barely. She falls, and the Gyaku attacks again. Just as it's razorsharp pages are about to hit the girl, they break into tiny pieces against a green light emitting from the girl. At the same time, an emerald green light explodes from Kaede's bag which laid on the ground. It leaves the bag and flies straight to the lying girl. The girl opens her eyes and finds herself floating in a green, and sparkling place, and she feels something take form around her neck. She almost freaks out when feeling a chocker with a gem on her neck, but is stopped by a woman's voice. The woman tells her to not be afraid, and then tells the girl to repeat after her, and says a phrase. The girl repeats, and she transforms for the first time. She introduces herself as 'Cure Daylight'. The green light fades, and Cure Daylight is in the place of the girl. She looks on her hands, and seems a bit unsure of what to do. The Gyaku attacks her once again, and she jumps instinctively, and her eyes goes wide as she realizes she jumped higher than the school is tall. It continues to attack her, and she manages to avoid them all. She screams, wondering what to do next, and Jera sweatdrops before smirking. Cure Secret ushers Cure Daylight to work together with her, but they are not that much in sync, and it's with more luck than skill that Cure Secret manages to purify the Gyaku after Cure Daylight proved unable to do it. Jera teleports away, and Cure Secret grabs Cure Daylight by the wrist telling her that they need to turn back to their human selves, but can't do it in front of the school. The two of them jumps away, and Cure Secret instructs Cure Daylight how to turn back. Kaede introduces herself to the other girl, and asks what her name is, and the girl answers that she's Maeda Hotaru. The episode ends with them walking back to school. Category:User:Sweetangel823 Category:Tick Tock! Pretty Cure Era